Dzisiaj umrę, kochanie
by NiinaX
Summary: Spoilery do finału 3 sezonu. Pierwsze chwile Eleny jako wampira.


**Dzisiaj umrę, kochanie**

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, pierwszym, co poczuła był smród. Nieznośny, buchający w nozdrza, odrażający zapach, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. _(Później Damon powie, że to tylko zapach krwi i że przywyknie. A nawet więcej - pokocha go, będzie kojarzył jej się z doznaniem czystej rozkoszy. Stefan potakująco pokiwa głową, a jej będzie coraz bardziej niedobrze. Zaciśnie zęby, przyrzekając sobie w milczeniu, że nigdy do tego nie dopuści.) _Oprócz tego był jeszcze chaos w głowie i milion myśli, których nie była w stanie ujarzmić. W pierwszych chwilach nie mogła zorientować się w tym, co się dzieje dokoła, w tym co się dzieje z nią.

A potem zobaczyła Stefana, siedzącego obok niej i wszystko wróciło. A więc teraz umrze.

Była całkiem spokojna, kiedy Stefan trzymał ją za rękę i przepraszał. Przepraszałby bez końca, gdyby mu pozwoliła. Damon wrzeszczałby na swojego brata bez końca, gdyby mu pozwoliła. Wszystko sprowadzało się tylko i wyłącznie do jej słowa_. Ciekawe, czy gdybym powiedziała, by się pozabijali, to zrobiliby to dla mnie?_, pomyślała bezwiednie, ale gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie sens tego pytania, poczuła do siebie odrazę. Była całkiem pewna, że to wszystko wiąże się z tym, że teraz jest kimś innym, a może stać się kimś jeszcze gorszym. Nie zamierzała do tego dopuścić.

Delikatnie więc wyswobodziła własną dłoń z dłoni Stefana i uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie. _Wszystko jest w porządku_, mówiła, głaskając go po policzku_. Postąpiłeś właściwie, dzięki tobie Matt żyje. _

Stojący nieopodal Damon przeklinał cicho. To było zdumiewające, że mogła go teraz doskonale słyszeć. Na moment dała się pochłonąć tej fascynacji. Jej zmysły były takie niesamowicie wyostrzone... _Nie myśl o tym!_, krzyczała do siebie bezgłośnie, uspokajając budzącą się euforię. _Dziś umrzesz._

Koniecznie chciała być sama, potrzebowała chwili dla siebie. Trudno było przekonać Stefana i Damona, że naprawdę nie ma zamiaru zrobić nic głupiego mimo, że właściwie miała taki zamiar. (_Dam sobie radę, naprawdę. Potrzebuję tylko czasu, by przywyknąć.)_ Sama uważała, że to jedyne słuszne wyjście, ale przecież znała Damona na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że on prędzej, by ją związał niż spróbował chciaż posłuchać. Stefan zapewne, by zrozumiał - Stefan zawsze rozumiał - ale nie chciała go tym obciążać. I tak ma dość, by zadręczać się kolejne 150 lat. Elena wiedziała, że tak będzie, bez względu na to, co powie. To był Stefan i nic nie mogło go zmienić. Tak samo, jak nic nie mogło zmienić jej ani Damona.

Ludzie się nie zmieniają. Wampiry też nie.

Przeglądała swój stary pamiętnik, wczytując się w dawne życie. To zabawne, że już prawie tego nie pamiętała. Zapewne teraz powinna pamiętać bardziej, ale jednak wspomnienia słabły. _Ze wspomnieniami_ _będzie lepiej, gdy już dokończysz przemianę_, mówił Stefan, patrząc na nią badawczo. Elena zastanawiała się, czy Stefan przypadkiem nie wiedział. Musiał wiedzieć, znał ją tak dobrze, tak głęboko, jak Damon nigdy nie miał odwagi poznać. Zbyt przerażała go jej nieskazitelna moralność, czarno-biały kodeks wartości i umiłowanie wolności, prawa do popełniania głupich błędów, nawet jeśli miałyby skończyć się jej śmiercią. Czasem Elena myślała, że Damon niczego nie rozumie.

Wbrew pozorom to Stefan odnalazł się w roli wampira dużo lepiej od starszego brata.

Zaczynała czuć się coraz gorzej, zawroty głowy stały się częstsze i mocniejsze, nie miała sił, by utrzymać zeszyt w dłoni. W uszach jej pulsowało, czuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej, a w nozdrzach zapach krwi. Czuła go tak wyraźnie, jak gdyby była nią otoczona, mimo, że najbliższy człowiek był daleko od niej. _Damon miał rację_, pomyślała, gdy smród, który ją z początku przytłoczył stał się tak nęcący, że ledwo powstrzymywała się, by mu nie ulec. Mimo ogólnej słabości, na samo wyobrażenie lepkiej, świeżej, słodkiej krwi czuła jak podnosi się jej ciśnienie, zmysły się wyostrzają, a kły, które obejrzała już w lusterku, wydłużały się.

Poziom adrenaliny podnosił się tak bardzo, że nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu, mimo, że była bliska zemdlenia. Elenie wydawało się, że w środku niej o kontrolę walczą dwie, całkiem odmienne życia_. To jakby jednocześnie płonąć i zamarzać_, myślała.

Ból zaczynał być nie do zniesienia, a pragnienie krwi powoli zagłuszało wszystkie jej instynkty. Także sam instynkt przetrwania. W głowie kręciło się jej tak bardzo, że osunęła się na podłogę i usiadła, opierając się plecami o łóżko. Coraz ciężej jej się oddychało, powieki zaczynały niebezpiecznie ciążyć, w głowie panowała całkowita pustka, mięsnie osłabły. Położyła się na podłodze, usiłując skupić się na dobrych rzeczach w jej życiu. Z rozbawieniem stwierdziła, że tak naprawdę, jej życie stało się naprawdę wartościowe i znaczące dopiero w momencie poznania Stefana. I Damona. Wtedy też stało się zabójcze. Uśmiechnęła się.

Jej ostatnią świadomą myślą, było przyznanie faktu, że umieranie wcale nie jest tak straszne, jak zawsze przypuszczała.


End file.
